


Heart to Heart

by Eucalie



Series: Lemmy week 2020 [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, F/M, I'm Sorry, Lemmy week, Pain, cries, lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: First part of the 2020's Lemmy week !Hope you enjoy <3I may post one or two stories per day, I'll see :D~Lots of spoilers incoming, especially for the second trilogy~
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Lemmy week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	1. Prompt 1 : Betrayal

Emmy softly closed the professor’s office door. She was welcomed by the silence that settled in the corridor, since most of the students and professors already left some time ago. Her eyes were locked on the doorknob as she slowly let it go off of her hand, and her other hand gripped her trunk tighter. 

She did it. She officially resigned. She was not the professor’s assistant anymore, and this simple thought made her heart hurt even more than before. Sighing, her eyes left the door as she began walking. Her footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. Slow. Heavy. 

Emmy’s head felt oddly light, her thoughts seeming to fade away. It was as if she couldn’t think, only walking away from her life, from her job, from  _ him _ . She knew she didn’t want to, and could completely go back and beg his pardon for leaving, and she ached to do so, but her foot guided her to the university’s entrance. 

Emmy looked at the spot where she usually parked her scooter. It was still there, waiting for her. The girl threw her trunk on it, attached it, and drove away. Thank God she hadn’t seen Luke in the process, because she wasn’t in the best state to handle the little boy. Last time they saw each other, last time she saw his big eyes full of joy just seeing her with them, her heart felt like burning. How could he be so kind to her, knowing she almost killed him in this bloody sanctuary ? 

Dark grey clouds began to fulfil the Londonian sky as she was driving home. It was a perfect description of her mental state now, she thought. A single drop of water dropped on her helmet as Emmy stipped at a traffic light. It traced a clean path over her livid eyes which followed its course before it died on the edge on the glass. Light turned green, and Emmy sped up to go home before rain really started to pour.

She arrived just in time, closing the door as thunder began. Rain hit her flat's windows hard and a flash of light illuminated briefly her rather small living room, before it turned dark again. She switched the lights on, let her trunk fall on the floor and removed her wet jacket. Maybe a warm shower would clear her foggy mind.

A photo hung on the wall at the entrance caught her eyes. It was a picture of the professor, Luke and herself, all smiling. Both her hand and the professor rested on Luke's shoulders, who was laughing with a big smile on his face. Emmy shook her head, and went to the bathroom.

\---------------------------

The professor stopped his car in front of home, rain striking on the windows. He packed his things quickly and he hurried to the door, opened it and locked it before the rain drenched him. He turned on the lights.

Silence always had been appreciated after a long day of work : as much as the professor loved it, University could be quite busy and stressful, so a little bit of calm after the storm was mercy for him.

Thunder stroke outside. Well, perhaps _before the storm_ wasn't the best description. Even more with the mess inside Hershel's head at the moment. For now, silence meant loneliness in his mind. 

Maybe he should fetch himself a cup of tea.

The professor headed to his kitchen, leaving his trunk in the hallway. If Emmy was there she'd tell him to put it in his office before the house starts to get messy everywhere, but she wasn't there. Not anymore. Hershel sighed. 

Her departure was painful for both of them. She looked so lost, so  _ sad _ when she left. It was the first time he actually qaw her like this, and it plagued his mind ever since. A fragile and already-broken doll was standing in front of him instead of the usually cheerful and energetic woman he knew, and this should have been a warning for him to do something for her, but he didn't.

Hershel threw tea leaves into the pot and put it on the hotplate.    
He didn't know why he hadn't hugged her back. Maybe it'd have prevented her from leaving. Of course, he understood why she resigned : she indeed spent their three years together spying on him for Targent and she threatened Luke in the Sanctuary, but the professor refused to believe the bright woman she was really lied to them during all this time. Her smiles and laughs were real, as much as her despair today. God, he should have helped her. And what did he do instead ? He let her go. Maybe she thought she needed it, but he knew it wasn't true. Her eyes screamed for help, as much as his heart ached to see her in this state.    
The professor noticed it not so long ago : the quick smiles she gave him from time to time, her laugh when she was teasing Luke, and her bright eyes that showed so much interest when he was talking was something he loved about her. That was why he didn’t believe at all about her betrayal. His heart couldn’t believe everything about her was fake, because it’d break his heart another time.   
He finally started to feel something for another after Claire’s death

The water started to tremble on the stove. Ah, he really needed a cup of tea to clear his mind. But first he needed to pack his things and to put it in his office. The professor left his kitchen to grab his trunk before heading upstairs.    
He remembered the times when Emmy went there to assist him, even if it wasn’t on her planning. She’d stay there until late at night, even all night if needed, especially before exams sessions that needed a lot of preparation. He entered his office and turned on the lights : it’s been a long time since he saw his office in such a decent state. It always was so messy, but certainly Emmy cleaned it while he was working. He sighed. 

Putting his trunk near his desk, he began heading to the door before something caught his eye. it was on the small table in the middle of the room. 

Her notebook.

Emmy must have forgotten it last time she went there. Hershel gently took it, as if it’d break it if he was too rough. He studied the front page, where her name was written on thin and curvy letters : ‘E. Altava’. He loved her handwriting : it was so delicate. He didn’t know how she could write like this when she took such quick notes from time to time and it truly amazed him. His gentleman side dared not to open it, though. But he couldn’t keep it with him… Maybe he should give it back ? 

The teapot whistled, driving him out of his thoughts. He headed downstairs, the notebook in his hand. He wanted to give it back, but she made it clear she didn’t want to see him anymore…. Did she ?    
Hershel shook his head. Of course she didn’t. And maybe this notebook was his opportunity to see her again, and maybe convince her to stay with him. She may have left him, but he knew deep inside that it wasn’t her choice. It wasn’t  _ his _ choice. It may sound selfish, but he really wanted her back.

He put the teapot away from the stove, grabbed his coat, and left his house. 

\---------------------------

The warm water seemed to ease Emmy's mind. Steam surrounded the bathroom, and she was brushing her wild curls while thunder could still be heard outside.

The girl has always loved hot showers after work : it was as if all her daily problems left her body, and she always felt much better after it, her mind clouded into the sweet perfumes of her body soap and shampoo. Yet, her heart still felt both heavy and empty, as if only her mind has been soothed by this moment. 

Maybe a cup of tea would ease her heart. She laughed at the idea : the professor really impacted her more than she thought. Emmy wasn't a huge tea lover back in the Nest : she was more like a coffee lover since her days could be really long, even though she made sure not to drink too much, given that it wasn't the healthiest drink. But with the professor… every cup had been better than the other when he was there.

She sighed as she let her brush drop on the sink. Why did everything remind her of  _ him _ ? Couldn't she just forget him for a minute ?   
She grabbed a tank top and a short, and dressed herself. Of course she couldn’t. She spent the last three years trying to erase those thoughts from her mind, but it failed miserably, and maybe it was why things went this bad now. Uncle Leon told her not to let her feeling overpower her, and she did the exact opposite…   
She ran a hand on her face, leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. Ah, the ache into his heart was coming back. 

Emmy grabbed a small kettle and threw in on a stove, pouring some water in it. A quick glance at the clock told her she should probably eat something, so she opened her cupboards to find something. She wasn’t really hungry, so a simple tea with some biscuits will do the job.    
The kettle started to whistle just when she was setting up a cup on a small tray. Finishing to put a plate of cakes on it, she absent-mindedly grabbed the kettle-

  
And missed the handle. “Fuck!”

Emmy yelped at the burning sensation on her left fingers. On her haste to pull her hand away, her other arm hit the tray and it fell on the floor in a loud crash. She hurried to the sink, pouring iced water on her burnt hand.    
She was biting her lower lip so as not to let another curse when water hit her fingers. However, the adrenaline rush quickly faded away. The broken porcelain cut lied at her feet, her heart was beating quickly, her breath fast and short, her hand burning and hurting. It was just what her heart needed to let it go.   
Leaning on the kitchen counter, her healthy hand hid her tearful eyes as she began to cry, her sobs hidden by the rushing water on her burns.


	2. Prompt 2 : Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt of the first day of the LayEmmy week ~  
> Hope you enjoy !

The professor arrived at Emmy's door after a fast drive across London. The sky was still clouded and rain was pouring harder than earlier, leaving him quite wet even after a fast run to Emmy's building hall. From what he remembered, she lived at the third floor. 

His hand clenched around her notebook as he went upstairs with hesitant steps. Now that he was there, doubt plagued his thoughts : what if she rejects him ? What if she doesn't want to see him again, now that she's gone ? What if-

Hershel heard a sharp cry when he arrived at the second floor, followed by a loud crash that echoed in the empty and silent building. He stood still, waiting for another noise that never happened. It wasn't at this floor, he was sure of it. And he was even more certain that it was Emmy's voice he just heard. He ra' the last stairs until he reached her door.

"Emmy ? Are you there ?" He carefully said, knocking at her door. No response. He knocked again, "Are you okay ? I heard you scream, are you hurt ?"He tried to push the doorknob.

Strange enough, the door wasn't locked. Hershel began to feel anxious. Why wouldn't she lock her door ? What if Targent attacked her ? 

He hurried inside. It wasn't like a gentleman to hurry into a private place, more enough his ex-assistant, but he couldn't care less. Emmy needed help.

Her flat was not a big one, so the door directly led to the kitchen. The professor saw her near the sink, her back facing him with her hand under the rushing water. She hasn't heard him though, since she was still leaning over the kitchen counter : he noticed that her shoulders were trembling.

"Emmy ?"

\---------------------------

"Emmy ?"

The girl jumped when she heard  _ his _ voice. She turned around, startled, just to see a concerned professor right in front of me. She let out a small gasp. Did she forget to lock her door ?

"Pro- What are you doing here ?" She managed to say.

He put the notebook on the counter. "You forgot this at my home. But what happened to your hand ?"

"N-Nothing-"

The professor gently grabbed her wrist and carefully lifted her already reddening hand. It looked like a nasty burn : he assumed it was from the kettle carelessly thrown away from the stove. Luckily, the water seemed to have calmed it a little bit.

"How did you enter ?" She muttered, looking away.

"It seems like you haven't locked your door. I must apologize for coming in, though. I heard you scream from the stairs, and I was afraid something happened to you."

She blew out a sharp laugh. "A lot happened." 

Emmy's hand was still held by the professor. He felt so close to her at the moment,  _ too close _ , even. She could feel his warmth against her. Her kitchen was too small for two persons… Especially her and her now-former boss. But here he was, inspecting her hand as if nothing happened, even though she  _ did _ resign a few hours ago. It just felt so natural so be with him sometimes.

The professor lowered her hand on the counter. "It seems like it's superficial. Can I ask what happened ?"

His hand was still holding hers, and Emmy felt her cheeks burn a little more. "I…I tried to grab the kettle, but I missed the handle. Now would you mind telling me why you're here ?"

"Ah, of course." 

He stretched his arm to get the notebook. "As I said, you forgot this at my home, and I thought you'd like it back."

"Oh. Well, thanks." 

Emmy gently took the nook out of his hands with her healthy one. She caressed the first page with the tip of her fingers, appreciating the smooth feeling. So many memories were related to this notebook… She wondered if he'd read it. All the notes she took during the last three years. If he did, he would have seen how much attention she gave to his-  _ their _ work for all this time.

The professor hadn't moved from his place. He seemed to wait for her to speak, but she couldn't find the right words. So she just stayed there, avoiding his gaze by reading through her notebook.

\---------------------------

She looked so lost in front of him. Her usual posture, so naturally strong, seemed so fragile at the moment.    
He wanted to hug her so bad, as he should have done earlier in his office. It was clear that she needed it. 

Her burnt hand was holding the notebook while her fingers caressed the pages. He slowly lifted his own to stop her from flipping the page. She looked at him curiously. 

“Emmy… Would you mind talking about what happened earlier ?”

“I…”

The professor shook his head, smiling. “Actually, I’d like you to listen to me for a moment. I… I haven’t had enough time to show you my mind about this whole affair.”

“...Go ahead.”

Emmy closed the notebook and left it on the kitchen counter. She stepped over the broken porcelain cup, carefully not stepping on them barefoot, and guided him to the small living room. She sat on the couch, hugging a pillow while he took place beside her. 

Her toned legs were closed to her chest, the pillow hiding her small figure. Hershel thought about applying some cream on her burns, but she didn’t seem to mind it.    
Her big brown eyes were piercing him, making him feel dizzy. She had such beautiful eyes, he thought. 

Hershel took a deep breath. “I… can understand your decision about resigning. And I won’t force you to come back if you don’t want to, but please, Emmy…”

His attempt of smiling was the saddest one she’d seen for him.

“... Please, consider it. Yes, you worked for Targent all along, but…” his eyes left hers and looked at the notebook. “All those times we spent together wasn’t a lie, was it ? I’ve seen you smiling while you were writing everything about our days at the University or during investigations. Surely, those smiles were true, am I right ?”

“Professor…”

\---------------------------

What was wrong with him ? Why was he so straightforward, all of a sudden ? 

“... Of course they were.” she mumbled against the pillow.

The professor smiled at her. She pouted, clutching the pillow harder against her chest. “What ?”

He let out a gentle breath. “Nothing, my dear. It’s just… I can see you’re nothing like them, that’s all.”

“Like who ?”

“Targent.”

Her heart sank as she heard it from him. She wanted to forget this. 

“I’ve known you for three years, Emmy, and I know you have nothing in common with any of those henchmen. You’re not them. And I’m certain you’ll never be.”

Emmy’s eyes began to water again. It wasn’t his habit to be so frank. Everything was happening so fast.

\---------------------------

The professor didn’t know why he was being so direct with her, but he needed to say it to her. 

_ I can’t lose my excellent assistant like this. _

An awkward silence fell between them. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak, but she was just holding the pillow tighter. Her long curly hair fell on her shoulders when she lowered her head on it. 

She looked like a lost child. “I… I’m sorry.” she softly said against the fabric.

“For what ?” he said.

“For lying to you. For using you. For... “ she snorted. A tear ran on her cheek. “... for betraying you. I never wanted it.”

He smiled. “I know.”

Before he could see it, his hand was on Emmy’s shoulder. She jumped at the contact. 

“I know you didn’t. And this is why I don’t want you to leave.”

Emmy looked at him with bewildered eyes. “No, please-”

The professor shook his head, and went closer to her. He gently grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to face him. She let the pillow fall at their feet. “Emmy. You’re an excellent assistant, and a very good friend of mine. I can see you’re not comfortable with leaving too, and I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t sure of it. ‘ _ A professor still needs an assistant’ _ . I still mean those words.

\---------------------------

Her eyes were lost into his. Another tear ran across her face, and fell on the professor’s sleeve. 

Everything had happened so fast, and now it felt like time stopped. Minutes ago, she was alone with the broken pieces of her cup, her mind shrouded with dark thoughts, and now she was with _ him  _ on her couch, her body  _ so close _ to his she could feel his breath against her. She wasn’t used to this kind of proximity with him, but it felt so pleasant. 

“... Just ‘a good friend’ ?” she whispered after a moment. 

His face was close to hers. Her body began to tremble a bit, her breath quickened. Another tear ran on her face.

\---------------------------

The professor was silent. His eyes locked on hers, his hand went upwards, cupping her cheek and drying the fallen tear with his thumb. 

This moment felt both odd and heavenly. He didn’t know if it was happening too fast, and he wasn’t sure if he minded. All that mattered was the girl in front of him, her eyes screaming for help. 

“... No. Something more.”

Their faces were inches away. They could both feel the other’s breath against their lips.    
Emmy’s clouded eyes tried hard to focus on his, but her tears prevented her from doing it, so she just closed them. She could smell his scent so close to her, and god, she loved it.

“Show me.” she breathed against his lips. 

He willed it quickly. 

Rain was still running outside, icing the atmosphere, and thunder stroke from time to time, but none of them could mind it much. It was just the two of them, savouring the other’s warmth.    
Emmy threw her arms around his chest, hugging him tighter and tighter. Her face cupped between his hands, tears she fought against now fell without restraint. Tears of pure joy, enjoying the warmth she ached for, for so long she couldn’t remember.

They broke apart after some time to catch their breaths, but their eyes never left one another. 

A bright smile lit Emmy’s face, and this may be the most beautiful thing the professor has seen this day. It warmed his heart to see her smile.

“Should I assume you’ll stay ?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“Hm. Perhaps.”

He frowned. She laughed, placing her hand under his chin. 

“Show me how much you love me, and I’ll see.”

This may be a better evening than they both expected. 


End file.
